Criminel
by Anan'OS
Summary: "Mon nom est Miyagi. You Miyagi. J'ai trente-cinq ans, et tiens le poste de professeur de littérature dans une université. J'ai divorcé l'année dernière. Et peu de temps après, je suis devenu un criminel. A tout point de vue."


Mon nom est Miyagi. You Miyagi. J'ai trente-cinq ans, et tiens le poste de professeur de littérature dans une université. J'ai divorcé l'année dernière. Et peu de temps après, je suis devenu un criminel. A tout point de vue.

D'abord, je suis un criminel aux yeux de ma mère. Je suis son fils unique, et elle ne sera jamais grand-mère. Pire, mon mariage a été un échec complet, uniquement par ma faute. Mon égoïsme est également totalement immoral. Selon elle, je devrais agir pour ne pas la blesser, et ne pas renvoyer toutes les « gentilles jeunes filles convenables » qu'elle me présente. Un sourire cynique se dessine sur mes lèvres. Si elle avait connaissance de ma situation actuelle, elle me renierait sûrement dans la seconde. Et la blesserait sans doute à jamais. C'est la première. La première raison pour laquelle je suis un criminel.

Je suis également un criminel aux yeux de cette pauvre Risako. Elle a fini par apprendre ma liaison avec son petit frère. Je crois qu'elle est la personne qui a le plus de raison de m'en vouloir sur cette planète. Après tout, je suis totalement responsable de la foirade sans nom de notre mariage. Par mon indifférence, je l'ai faite se sentir suffisamment inutile, et dénuée d'intérêt pour qu'elle me trompe. Je n'ai jamais été capable de lui en vouloir pour m'avoir quitté. Risako a toujours été tellement fière et droite… Qu'elle ait pu me trahir ne signifie qu'une chose : je suis un très mauvais compagnon. De toute façon, qu'aurais-je pu lui infliger de plus ? Quoi de pire que ton ex-mari qui couche avec ton petit frère, qui en est désespérément épris, malgré tout ce que ça peut impliquer ? Je crois que c'est ce qu'il l'a le plus touchée. Qu'un pauvre type insensible et enfermé dans une relation passée dans mon genre soit capable d'aimer.  
>Mais pas elle.<br>Je m'en serais bien excusé, mais ce n'est pas parce que le coupable a des remords que la victime se sent mieux.  
>Alors je n'ai rien dit, et je l'ai laissée se faire juge. <p>

Je suis un criminel aux yeux de ta famille en général d'ailleurs, Shinobu. Charmant, adorable Shinobu. Jeune, aussi. Si jeune ! Assez pour que je passe pour un monstre auprès de ta famille, qui me considère désormais comme le type louche qui t'as embobiné, et qui te manipule en attendant de se trouver un nouveau jouet. Pourtant, tu as tenté de me défendre et d'éclaircir les choses, avouant que c'était toi qui étais venu me chercher. Ils ne t'ont pas cru, ont éludé en te disant que tu n'étais pas obligé d'en parler. Ils t'avaient pourtant demandé des explications.  
>Mais moi, je n'ai pas essayé de leur expliquer. Ca n'aurait rien changé. Je suis un criminel. <p>

Je suis un criminel aux yeux de la société, aussi. Je suis un homme qui sort avec un homme, c'est bizarre. J'ai dix-sept ans de plus que toi, c'est répugnant. Alors, la société pense que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble. Que notre relation est malsaine.  
>Mais qu'en est-il du fait que je t'aime ? Qu'en est-il du fait que je sois incapable de vivre sans toi ? Qu'en est-il du fait qu'une seule de tes larmes me brise le cœur en un million de morceaux et que tes sourires me fassent pousser des ailes ? Qu'en est-il du fait que j'agisse n'importe comment quand tu n'es pas là… ?<br>Ces gens qui ne savent rien peuvent se permettre de nous juger, de me mépriser, parce qu'eux n'ont jamais eu à faire fi de la morale pour aimer. Ils ne sont pourtant en rien meilleurs que moi, et je ne suis pas non plus supérieur à eux. Il se trouve simplement qu'un adorable terroriste a débarqué dans ma vie et pas dans la leur. Mais je suis le seul à croiser leur regard, et à y lire leurs pensées quant à notre couple. Toi, tu ne vois pas tous ces gens qui nous fixent, et qui me condamnent pour être avec toi.  
>Et on ne condamne que les criminels, Shinobu. <p>

Je suis criminel du point de vue judiciaire, aussi. Après tout, nous vivons au Japon. La majorité est à vingt-et-un ans. Toi, tu en as dix-sept. Et moi… et moi le double. Je suis un adulte responsable. Du moins suis-je sensé l'être. Mais, il se trouve qu'un adulte responsable n'est pas sensé coucher avec un adolescent à peine sorti du lycée. C'est du détournement de mineur. Et je ne sais si c'est un crime, mais c'est au moins un délit. C'est-à-dire que c'est illégal et que je pourrais aller prison pour ça. « Ca » étant l'amour que je porte. Nous ne sommes même pas légaux, Shinobu…  
>Quand je te disais que j'étais un criminel… <p>

Je suis un criminel à mes propres yeux également. Parce que je sais tout ça. Parce que j'y ai réfléchi des milliers et des milliers de fois. Parce que tout ça tourne dans ma tête depuis que je suis avec toi. Et que depuis tout ce temps, je n'ai pas trouvé la force de te quitter, Shinobu. Parce que je t'aime. Parce que je veux être avec toi. Même si j'ai décidé, il y a un moment déjà, que je te quitterai lorsqu'être avec moi deviendra trop pénible pour toi. Je suis tellement hypocrite. Tu ne trouves pas ? Si je n'avais pas voulu te causer de problèmes, notre relation n'aurait jamais débuté.  
>Parce que je le savais depuis le début, qu'on ne serait pas acceptés.<br>Que nous ne serions pas légaux.  
>Que je deviendrai un criminel et toi une victime aux yeux du monde entier.<br>Cependant, je n'ai pas pu te laisser partir.  
>Je ne suis capable que de t'aimer.<br>Je ne suis coupable que de t'aimer. 

Mais, dans cette histoire, toi aussi, tu es un criminel.  
>En fait, tu es même le véritable criminel de cette histoire de fous.<br>Tu es celui qui est tombé amoureux le premier. Tu es celui qui m'a approché le premier. Tu es celui qui s'est immiscé dans ma vie en lâchant l'équivalent d'une bombe à hydrogène, qui a dévasté mon existence. Tu es celui qui a envahi mon espace vital, et qui m'a fait tomber amoureux de toi. C'est toi, le responsable de tout ça.  
>Toi aussi, tu devais savoir que ça arriverait. Et pourtant, tu n'as rien fait pour éviter ces regards de dégoût. Tu te rappelles, Shinobu ?<br>J'ai essayé de te tenir la main en public. Quand tu as agrippé la mienne par réflexe, pour me montrer je ne sais plus quelle vitrine, je ne t'ai pas lâché. Tu m'as jeté un drôle de regard, comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Mais tu semblais si heureux. Alors j'ai catégoriquement refusé de laisser s'échapper tes doigts, et je les ai emmêlés aux miens.  
>Les gens nous fixaient. Certains avec étonnement, d'autres avec répugnance. Le dégoût, tellement violent, que j'ai pu lire dans les yeux de quelques uns m'a donné envie de hurler. Je me fichais bien ce qu'on pouvait penser de moi. Cependant, je ne pouvais laisser personne te regarder comme ça, avec une telle haine dans les yeux, sans réagir. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé.<br>Je t'ai regardé, j'avais peur de ce que ton regard allait m'apprendre. Peur que tu sois touché, terrifié, blessé.  
>Tu as réussi à me surprendre, une fois de plus : tu t'en fichais totalement.<br>Tu ne semblais même pas avoir remarqué. Tu te moquais de ce qui nous entourait, simplement parce que tu étais avec moi. Tu ne voyais rien.  
>Comment fais-tu? Comment fais-tu pour m'aimer au point que rien d'autre ne compte ? Pour être aussi maladroit et pourtant viser aussi juste ?<br>Tu es assis sur le canapé, en face de moi. Tu as posé ton classeur sur tes jambes croisées et tu te concentres sur tes cours. Tu ne me prêtes même plus attention, absorbé que tu es dans tes révisions, en prévision des prochains examens. Ah, Shinobu… comment est-il possible d'être aussi adorable en ayant les sourcils froncés à ce point ?  
>Pris d'une impulsion subite, je me lève et te sers contre moi. Là, tout de suite, j'ai besoin de ta présence, de ton contact, de m'enivrer de l'odeur de ton cou et de celle de tes cheveux. Tu protestes pour la forme, parce que je viens de faire s'envoler tes cours. Puis, comme toujours, tu finis par passer tes bras autour de mon cou pour accueillir le baiser que je ne tarde pas à te donner. Si tu savais combien j'aime ces moments où tu te blottis contre moi… Nos yeux se rencontrent, nos lèvres aussi. Je sens ton corps frémir sous le mien. Cela me bouleverse à chaque fois.<br>Être aussi attirant que tu l'es, Shinobu, c'est criminel.


End file.
